


Succession

by WaltzofWords



Category: Nurarihyon no Mago | Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon Compliant, Gen, Implied Pairings, Open to Interpretation, no actual romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4404842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaltzofWords/pseuds/WaltzofWords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keikain Akifusa reflects.  "[S]he truly is a rarity amongst the talented: she possesses enough talent to preclude jealousy of the talent of others. He is never more grateful, nor more ashamed." </p>
<p>Fluffy, but also realistic look at the ripples made in the Keikain Clan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Succession

**Author's Note:**

> There are no actual pairings in this. This is just a fleshing out of the canon universe on the Keikain side of things; it's canon compliant. Akifusa's musings overlay a more complicated/dark reality (but it's definitely kid-friendly!).

After the dust settles and Kyoto reverts to a semblance of normalcy, as normal as a city with yokai for the first time in centuries can possibly be, the whispers begin. Not those whispers--”Traitor,” “Murderer,” and their ilk--from those too afraid to speak them more brazenly regardless of the truth of the words. They whisper of the succession again. Not, of course, who is to be Head. Yura is the Twenty-Eighth Heir, acknowledged and revered. The family knows they would not have survived without her sheer talent and power, and, perhaps, friendship with the Third Heir of the Nura Clan. 

Ironic, Akifusa thinks, because the world is indeed grey. Ryuuji is even less pleased to be so blatantly wrong (and still more than disgruntled with the new Master of Spirits). The two no longer have that undercurrent of hostility running sharp as a blade and fluid like water. They are truly comfortable within the clan power dynamic now, and perhaps kindred spirits in a way.  
Their new understanding is tried by the new whispers of course, but not as much as the family speculates. Both have looked upon Yura as a little sister. Akifusa, of course, with the idea, no, belief--somewhat hazy in regards to the rest of his planned future--that he would marry her, thus into the main family and become its head. That was supplanted quickly enough with the thought of her as a rival, but the seeds of that youthful sketch of his future still tug at his thoughts here and then. He doesn’t mind Yura, of course, and any children they have would bound to be talented, but regardless, she’s a little girl. There is just something utterly wrong with entertaining those thoughts in anything but the most nebulous of forms in conjunction with a girl he once viewed as a little sister. There is the purity of belief in her still, tempered by power, experience, battle, and death, but that touching innocence still. 

She reinstalled him as the First Seal, and named him the head of the Yaso branch, with all attendant duties, honors and dignities. He could have wept--and did later where the others could not see. His hands are stained by Keikain blood; he is a murder of kin, and has acted in the service of yokai. (They also whisper that he is simply too powerful to throw aside, too talented to waste, but he doesn’t heed these whispers. It’s Yura and her faith in the goodness of people that has lead to this outcome, not his talent--she truly is a rarity amongst the talented: she possesses enough talent to preclude jealousy of the talent of others. He is never more grateful, nor more ashamed.) 

There is nothing to say, the Hagun is more than essential to the family, and no one will question that again. They still whisper though. Or perhaps gossip is a better word. Somewhere along the line the whispers became bolder and resembled the hotly debated issue of whether he or Ryuuji should succeed as head.

This time Ryuuji is firmly excluded, because sibling incest is a taboo even amongst a clan that has married in promising branch members into the main house generation after generation. The Keikains were certainly a large enough clan to avoid excessive inbreeding. In Ryuuji’s place are the mentions of Masatsugu and Mamiru. Certainly Masatsugu was not powerful enough to be Head, regardless of his being a Barrier-Specialist, but now that fault was his chief asset: his defensive orientation would compliment Yura’s offensive strength, and his subtly sly, calm practicality would offset Yura’s explosive temper, emotive responses, and general naïveté. Mamiru had always treated Yura tenderly, much like a kind older brother. However, Akifusa rather doubted brotherly affection lead Mamiru to forsake almost everything he was for the power to protect Yura, regardless of the importance of the Hagun. Brotherly kindness would undoubtedly have been the limit for a boy who had no hope of becoming heir. (Akifusa had wondered if that was why Mamiru had so ardently supported Ryuuji, even more than usual for a devoted friend: if there was a direct heir, there would be no need for Yura to marry a heir into the main branch.) The third name bandied about the halls was his own. Laying aside vanity, Akifusa knew he had been--is--a rare prodigy and in pursuit of the strongest possible progeny he was the best choice. In other ways, though, he wouldn’t be able to support Yura. It would be Yura supporting him--far too heavy a burden for such a little girl to bear, as well as an unjust one. 

Thus Akifusa found himself, perhaps for the first time, in complete synchronicity of views with Ryuuji. Yura was far too young for this talk. Yura should make a choice based on who she wants to marry. Yura is the Head of the Family and should make the decision. 

Privately, Akifusa and Ryuuji eye Rikuo Nura and wait for him to break Yura’s heart--even if she doesn’t realize he will. They hold their tongues, but both feel Masatsugu is far too urbane, too selfish, too traditional to support Yura well. Mamiru is mostly a husk still, but there are enough signs of the old him surfacing--usually only in regards to Yura, but it’s progress still--well, only time would tell. 

Akifusa starts on a pair of wedding blades in secret, and Ryuuji looks through piles of texts for potential hints. After all the odds overcome already, it’s better to be prepared.

**Author's Note:**

> Really, just read this however you'd like. I always thought Akifusa was more of a person of action, so this isn't too introspective.


End file.
